


Well, life goes on, right?

by pararanch



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Overthink Lee Taeyong with his endless train of thoughts.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 7





	Well, life goes on, right?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: unbeta'ed. obviously.

_Have you ever trapped in the world filled with other people's expectation?_

_I bet you do._

_I bet everyone does._

_Well, maybe it's just the way it is? Life? Fulfilling everyone's expectation. Not even ours. Not even the ones with the face that we familiar with_.

Sometimes in the groggy head of his, head already filled with all of the groups' possible schedules, songs, choreographies, upcoming comebacks, unfinished arrangements, it hits him again. Time to time.

_Why._

  
_How._

  
_When_ _._

_When will it be enough for everyone? When will it be enough for himself?_

The younger him would probably just say _fucked it up, they will forget about it anyways_. But no. Even as the time goes by, even when he repeatedly apologized, reflected, and working hard; people would only see him by his flaws. Even when he already apologize to his friends. They just won't believe that he's not problematic anymore. They will search the slightest flaws, his endless list of mistakes in the past...

_Just. When will it stop?_

He blows his cigaratte into the cold winter weather, casually hanging his arms through the railing bars.

"Say, Taeyong-ah. You already eat your food right? Proper food, I mean. You know that snacks won't fill you up properly?" Nagging voice from his phone's speaker are heard through the rooftop's studio. Well, loud enough so that the stalkers and paparazzi won't heard anything from the outside.

"Yeah, I already order it earlier. The delivery ajusshi haven't arrived yet."

"Don't forget to take care of yourself properly. You will have another tour next week, and comeback the month after."

"Yeah, ma'am. Stop nagging," He chuckled.

"Well, you're the one that asking to be nagged!" Her tone are higher than usual, "Well anyways, we are on our way to Tokyo, wish us luck!"

"Have a safe flight, Yerim-ah, don't push yourself too much this time,"

"You're the one to talk!" There's a noise, the manager must be talking to her, "I will call you the moment we arrived at Japan. Yongie, please, _please_ stop overthink."

He answer it with a hum.

"Please do it for the sake of yourself," She sighed. "I have to hang up the phone right now, talk to you later."

"Bye, take care."

He throws up the butt of his cigarate into the nearest bin and leaned his head into the railing bars.

Well maybe it's thanks to his girlfriend of two years, thanks to his nephew, thanks to his family, his managers, his members... To create all of the distraction to think about the endless negative comments that he receieved daily.

He notices that Dongyoung and Donghyuck been mentioning to him that the word of affirmation that he said from a vlive months ago went viral.

_You can give up_   
_You can be poor at it_   
_You dont have to be what you want to be_   
_You can be weird_   
_It’s okay if others criticize you_   
_That’s just me_   
_What can I do about it?_

Maybe the fans already realized that he's been saying that more to himself rather than to others. To comfort his insecurities more. Because at some days he feels very vurnarble to the point that he had it enough. But no. Life goes on. You can't change everything into your own ideal. You just have to see things differently.

Will the antis gone the moment he said it? _No._ They could turned it into something to attack him within the next day.

Will his past become crystal clear as pure as babies? _No, it's still there_. But at least he makes a lot of effort to face it and apologize to his friends. Yerim and his sister keep saying that the most important thing is that the victim forgave him, and that he shouldn't heard faceless people's opinion.

_Don't overthink._

_Don't overthink._

_Don't overthink._

He sighed and went back to the studio at the same time when his phone rang. Doyoungie. _He must've do some Vlive now._ He chuckled and pick up the phone to entertain the fans with his aegyo. They freaking love their interaction.

_Well. Life goes on, right?_


End file.
